Evangelion: the unexpected pilot
by EvaUnit15
Summary: Draco is a regular teen that runs a big company of his inventions alongside his childhood friend Shina. But when they were called to come to Tokyo 3 by shinas father, everything goes completely crazy for them as they have to fight for their survival, alongside a few others who were chosen like them, and for humanity's survival.


I own nothing in this story except my oc, and everything in this story might be random or not i don't know yet. Also there will be a genderbent character in here and a harem, maybe. Anyway anything that is said or shown in this story belong to their respective owners and there will be things from many other anime.

Now onto the story!

Chapter 1

In Tokyo 3 on a street by a phonebox we see a girl and a boy, both 15 year old teenagers. The girl has brown hair that goes to her neck, blue eyes, a figure that a would make supermodels green with envy, having low d cup breast, slender body with long legs with nice hips and thighs, a firm but subtle butt. She is wearing a white button up shirt with short sleeves and 2 buttons undone, showing a little cleavage, black skirt that stops right above her knees with a black belt with a silver buckle holding it up, white sneakers with white socks barely visible, a watch on her left wrist. This is Shina Ikari

She has a green backpack, while holding black and brown duffle bag with her left hand.

She was looking at a picture in her free hand that shows the person who is supposed to pick her and her childhood friend up. The person in the picture shows a woman with purple hair that goes to her shoulder blades, purple eyes, a figure with curvy hips, breasts a few sizes smaller the girl looking at the photo. She is wearing a yellow tank top with jean short shorts. She was leaning over, showing her cleavage and not wearing a bra, she is giving the camera a peace sign. The photo has writing on it, "stay where you are, i'm coming to pick you up. Misato Katsuragi. Ps: look here!" with an arrow pointing to her cleavage.

The girl shakes her head and sighs quietly before looking up at the sky "she should have been here by now" the girl's voice was soft and melodic.

A strong voice that holds power and authority in it spoke, bringing her attention to her friend, she blushed every time she looks at him, who is working on a strange motorcycle a few feet away from her. The motorcycle appears normal, except it has arms and the tires appear to be on legs and the whole thing looks like it's doing the splits to be low like a normal motorcycle (author's note: its Fuego from Rideback, also look up the characters and objects since it's easier that way for you, i'll only be describing the things i make or change in this story)

She still wonders how many inventions her friend has made, he made and built hundreds that seem way to advanced for than anything she has ever seen before, he also gave her a few he designed and built exclusively for her and he made a business of building and selling certain ones, like the one he's working on right now, it's his personal one of its line.

She is snapped out of her thoughts when he talked again "you alright there Shina?" the concern in his voice made her blush again before looking at him.

He was an adonis. Period. He was 6'2, towering over her with her head only coming to the bottom of his solar plexus, he has short gold hair with red streaks going through it and in a blown back fashion, silver eyes with a neon blue ring at the edge that seems to glow when he is in certain situations. He has pale skin, but still healthy, a body of a swimmer/runner, with a eight pack, all his muscles compact and very strong. His face has that handsome look to it that would make any woman, younger or older than him swoon.

He is wearing a black skin tight shirt with no sleeves that hugs his upper body like a second skin, going up to midway of his neck before stopping, for his legs he is wearing semi tight blue jeans, for his feet he is wearing black forma adventure boots (the things look awesome) with the jeans tugged into them. This is Dante "Draco" Knight.

Right now he is kneeling next to fuego working on its shoulder joint with a backpack that's holding all the things he needs to do maintenance on fuego, until he sets up shop when he and shina find a place to live at, by him.

He briefly looks up at shina before resuming his work while repeating his question "you alright?" shina leans her back on the wall while looking at the city that is completely empty besides them "yeah i'm fine Draco, just a little weirded out that we would meet here when something big is going on that has all the people in shelters"

Draco looks around as well "yeah, something is going on, be ready just in case" she nods while he puts his tools in his backpack before putting it on and stands up, stretching, unintentionally making Shina eye him while blushing.

He looks around before noticing someone down the street, shina notices too, it's a girl with pale skin, blue hair that stops at her chin, red eyes, an emotionless face that changes into a happy one with a small bright smile when she's looking at Draco, she is wearing the regular school uniform for girls at the school they'll be going to, she has the same body as shina as well, but before either draco or shina could do anything they were distracted when birds flew off close to them, when they looked back to where the girl was she was gone.

"well" Shina looks at Draco "that was surprising" she nods in agreement.

Before anything else could be said they hear a loud boom that forces them to cover their ears, when they look at where the sound came from, two missile fly over them at high speed, nearly knocking shina over if it wasn't for draco holding her.

They look to where the missiles went, only to gain surprised looks when they see a big black humanoid like creature with bone like plating here and there on it body, a mask with two eye holes and long point going down, and a red orb in the center of its chest.(sachiel)

It was surrounded by vtols that are shooting everything they have at it, but proving ineffective.

When it raises its arm towards one of the vtols the bone in its arm glows red before a lance of red energy shoots out and destroys one of the wings of the vtol, sending it spiraling out of control.

It land down the street from shina and draco, who both looked at it before looking back at the creature when a halo appeared above it and it jumped and landed on the downed vtol, causing it to explode, sending debris everywhere.

Draco shielded shina from the debri by having his back face the explosion and got some gashes that would may require stitching, but with draco, he heals from things like this very quickly.

He grunted in pain as he stepped away from shina to see if she got hurt "you all right? Nothing hurt?" she looks at him with wide eyes "i'm fine, but what about you!" he chuckles "you know i healed from worse very quickly, so this is nothing" "i know but" she blushes "i still worry about you".

Draco's eyes soften before hardening "i know, but we need to get out of here, now." shina nods.

Draco walks to fuego and gets a special onyx black helmet out of the storage compartment, it is a flip helmet that allows him to flip the front up and still have a sunglasses like visor over his eyes, both visors are one way, so draco can see while others can't see his eyes or part of his face since the helmet covers his cheeks and eyes, so only his mouth and nose can be seen when the helmet is flipped up. The helmet has special systems in it that help him in many situations, it has a system in the visors that triangulate almost everything for him, searches safest and quickest paths, how high he is in the air, air pressure, temp, everything.

The helmet also have other systems like bluetooth for music and phone, it's bulletproof, has a ventilation system to keep him cool while riding at high speeds, and many others for any kind of situation he could think of. He also put these systems in sunglasses he has if he doesn't have the helmet with him.

As he got the helmet he hears screeching of tires, he looks to see a blue renault stopping in front of both of him and shina.

The woman from the photo, misato if draco remembers correctly, opened the door to them, she's wearing a black dress that stop mid thigh, a white cross necklace, sunglasses, red jacket that stops at her bottom rib, and black high heels.

"get in! Quick!" shina looks at draco who nods to her and tosses a black earpiece to her, she catches it and puts it on her right ear and gets in the car.

Misato looks at draco "you too, hurry it up"

Draco shakes his head "i got my own ride, if you can't see it" he sits on the seat of fuego and starts it up, causing a loud roar of the engine before it lowers to a hum.

He looks at misato to see her gaping at him before shaking her head, "hope you can keep up. Now step on it!" she speeds down the street.

Draco puts the helmet on and grabs the handle bars before he hears something behind him, he turns his head to see another explosion about to engulf him.

He only has time to say one thing "shit"

Back with misato and shina, they both saw what happened and started worrying before Draco came shooting out of it on fuego at high speed until he's right beside them on the driver side.

They both look at him to see no scorch marks anywhere on him or any damage to fuego. Draco looks at them and waves before resuming cruising next to them.

After a few minutes shina starts talking to misato "so what was that thing back there that nearly stepped on us" misato glances at her before answering "that thing back there was a lifeform known as an angel, and not the ones with wings and golden halos, they are sent here to destroy humanity." "so we have a war going on right?" misato looks at her "yes. And you're taking this pretty easily considering what happened back there" shina stares at her.

"trust me, when you live with him" she points to draco "for as long as i have, you see whole kinds of weird things happening" misato caught something "wait you two live together?" shina nods "yep, been living with draco since we were both four year olds all by ourselves, before you interrupt me, no, there was no one to watch us so we matured a lot faster, both mind and body as you can see" shina puffs her chest out, making her breast bounce a little.

Misato's cheeks reddened a little while draco is shaking his head chuckling, which is heard by misato, since shina had the earpiece turned on since she got in the car, and got a devious idea. She looks at him with a grin.

"you think that's nice, wait till tonight, big boy" shina's face reddened a little, draco chuckles before replying "sorry, but i get enough girls chasing me wanting to do what you're teasing me about Ms. Katsuragi"

Before anything else could be said there was an atomic like explosion that forces both driver and rider to stop and look.

A look of horror appears on misato's face when she saw it "it's an N2 mine! Get down!" she looks at draco, only to see fuego standing up on two legs with wheels for feet and look like a very tall machine, she could only come up to its waist. It kneels by her door and places its hands on the roof of the car, make it creak slightly.

Misato looks at draco to see him pressing himself to the seat and gripping the handles tighter, that when she remembered what's coming and pushes shina down and covers her with her body, just in time to feel the shockwave hit them full force.

Misato and shina feel the renault start to tip to one side and about to flip, they start freaking out before the felt it move back into place and see a light shining from misato's door, they look to see fuegos headlight on low setting so they aren't blinded but could still see. They see something above the light, they look closer to see two electric blue eyes looking at them through draco's visor.

Misato is a little freaked out by this while shina is relieved, misato voices her question "why are his eyes glowing?" shina looks at her before chuckling "don't worry, that's just one of the systems in his helmet, it allows him to see better in the dark and scare his enemies, as he puts it" misato could only nod.

When the cloud cleared they saw a large dust cloud where the angel is, while they did this misato looked at draco and blushed, "dam, if only i was younger or if he were older than i could have got him. And his name, i know i heard it somewhere before but where?" she was snapped out of her thoughts when a hand waved in front of her face, and saw draco looking at her with his helmet flipped up.

"you alright there ms katuragi?" he asks with concern in his voice, shina is looking at her as well "oh please" misato takes her sunglasses off "call me misato, ms makes me feel old. And you must be mr knight and ms ikari right" draco and shina nods their heads and reply at the same time "yep thats us"

Misato gets a little freaked out by that before remembering where they need to go "oh right we need to get going" she gets in the car as does shina while draco mounts fuego again before both car and bike take off down the road, with fuego in motorcycle mode.

Meanwhile at nerv

There is talking all over the command center, getting everything prepped to fight off the angel. At the bridge we see the three known as the bridge bunnies with a platform above them with commander ikari and fuyutsuki standing behind him watch over everything going to plan.

"when is the pilot due to arrive, fuyutsuki." he looks at gendo before looking at the consol to his right "in a few minutes, they just arrived and with the seventh child." gendo only raises an eyebrow before replying "it doesn't change the scenario, go according to plan. Now please take over, i'll be heading to the cages" he stands up and walks to a little elevator that takes him straight to the cages and goes down it.

Fuyutsuki just looks on "it's only been 12 years since they last saw each other" "vice commander, the angel is advancing" fuyutsuki looks forward "right, all battle positions, condition red"

On the way to the cages

In a elevator draco is leaning on the wall typing on his touch screen phone, shina was watching him type away while misato looked at a map in her hands before sighing and looking at draco to see him still typing.

"you've been typing on that since we got here" draco looks up briefly before resuming "yep, making sure my friend is ready for her appearance" before misato could ask who he's talking about the doors opened to reveal a blonde woman wearing a lab coat over a blue one piece swimsuit.

"you're thirty minutes late, misato. Any later and i would have to send a search party"

"sorry ritsuko" ritsuko sighs and looks at the other two occupants of the elevator. "so i take it that these are the children" shina stares at her while draco's right eye twitches slightly.

"we should move along now" ritsuko leads them down multiple hallways until they arrive at a boat in red water, they boarded and she steered them toward what looked like a gate with what looked like an arm in it.

When they enter it is completely dark. Draco decided to say something funny to lighten the mood "can't see shit, lights not on. WOAH!" then their was a splash.

The lights turned on to show the group a giant purple face with a horn (unit 1)

Shina and misato look around to find out where draco went when there heard him "some help here please?" they look over the edge of the walkway to see draco holding onto the bottom of the walkway with his legs from his knees down in the water.

Shina and misato reach out to help him, he grabs both of their hands and brings his feet into openings on the walkway and pushed himself up while they pulled.

After that was done ritsuko continued "this is a project we have been building in secret, the evangelion, it's our last hope" ritsuko announced proudly.

Before anything could continue they saw gendo in a room above the eva. He was staring at shina "it's been a long time, shina" shina stares at her father "not long enough though" gendo stares without any emotion "were moving out" misato cuts in "moving out?! Unit 0 is still in cryostasis right?" she then looks at unit 1 then back to ritsuko "you can't seriously be thinking of using unit 1!" "we can and we will" "but rei's injured and we don't have a pilot!" "one has been just delivered" ritsuko looks at shina "shina ikari" she looks at ritsuko "you will be the pilot"

Shina looks around her to see all the people staring at her, even the same girl she and draco saw earlier that she somehow missed and could tell draco noticed now too because of the look he got. But the girl,rei she thinks is her name, has her right arm in a sling with bandages over it and has bandages over her right eye. She is wearing a white plug suit without the sleeves.

"alright, but only on one condition" everyone looks at her. She points at draco "he goes with me" ritsuko objects to this "absolutely not! With him in the plug with you it will make your sync ratio fluctuate to much" before she could continue misato allows it, much to the delight of shina and rei, who didn't let anyone see the small smile she had when she heard this, as she will see the one she has her eye on will fight.

Everyone leaves the cage while shina gets in the plug while draco drops and lands beside her before slipping and hit his head on the side of the chair she's sitting in. She giggle a little when she saw this.

Before he could say anything they feel moving and stopping before hearing voices "plug in position" "hatch closed and locked" "setting language to japanese" "flooding pod with LCL" they hear liquid, they look down to see lcl flooding the pod. They breathe it in with no problems.

At the bridge misato and ritsuko have wide eyes when they saw the two not freaking out. Ritsuko looks at the consol maya is at to see everything's ok "everything's green, and that's with him in their and without a plugsuit, it's incredible" misato looks at the screen before looking at rei, who joined them on the bridge to watch what's going on, "you should be at your hospital room" rei just shakes her head and continues to watch the preparations.

Back in the plug shina was watching draco with an amused face as he tried to stay standing without falling "you know you could just sit down on the ground and don't have to keep falling" draco could feel the mirth in her voice. "Well at least she was the only one who said that" they hear misato over the com link "she's right you know, you won't fall as much if you're sitting" draco could feel the mirth in her voice as well "nevermind, apparently misato just joined the list for my new pranking device" he looked at shina and the comm, knowing misato could see them as well, if seeing her and the bridge people don't count "alright, now you two just found a nice spot on my 'test subjects for prank inventions' list" he finished with a grin that makes shina pale and misato feel uneasy for some reason when she saw the grin.

"Why are you grinning like that?" misato was afraid of the answer. "oh , now that will ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?" yep, she was definitely afraid now, she shook herself a little "prepare for launch" she orders.

The platform the eva was on started heading to the shaft, which all the doors opened. Shina looks at draco "you're friend ready? And don't forget about that neural link in the back of your head" she asked as soon as the comm link closed. Draco reached up and felt the small round plate with a small hole in the middle on the back of his head, hidden by his hair.

"Yea, shes ready to rock n roll with that angel" draco informed shina after checking up on his friend through the neural link. He stands up and put his hand on the chair to hold himself steady. "Well let's get this party started" draco finishes with a grin.

The comm link opened up to show misato and the bridge, her eyes widened a little to see draco standing "you might want to sit down befo-" she was caught off when the eva suddenly shot up the line at high speeds, they all heard a loud bang from the plug and when they looked their eyes widened a little at seeing draco still standing, but his knees were bent a little.

When the eva stopped abruptly, he only came off the floor a few inches, surprising many of the bridge people who thought he was going to hit his head.

Soon the eva's pod armor opened up and the plug came out with a hiss "what are you doing?!" ritsuko yelled in alarm, misato ordered them to close the plug, but before anyone could say anything, draco started talking while he climbed out and onto the shoulder of the eva.

"Don't worry, nothing bads going to happen. That and besides, how else am i going to get to my friend. I certainly can't while in the plug of unit 1 here" he pats the eva on the neck armor and a sound that only draco heard because it was low and he was close to it "is that…..purring? Oh dear now i have another one to deal with" "now shina, if you would."

Shina has the eva pick draco up in its hand before closing it in a partially closed fist and lowered it down while crouching a little, misato, who was becomes nervous, "what are you doing shina?! Get him back in the pod no-" she was silenced when shina had the eva through draco skyward into the night sky as hard as she can get it to throw.

The bridge people started freaking out, including misato, ritsuko, and rei, who was gripping the desktop she was at, gendo had an emotionless face "that takes care of that nuisance" fuyutsuki had wide eyes at what he saw.

Up in the sky draco straightened himself out so he could go faster, he was looking ahead of him for something "come on girl, give me something to aim for." he then saw glowing neon green lights surrounding what looked like a hole "BINGO!" he aims for the hole and flips until his feet were facing it. He spread his arms out to slow him down until he started falling toward the earth, he looked down to see the city was a small pinprick right now but it was growing bigger within seconds.

He looks back up at his target, only to see it was massive, bigger than unit 1, and it was about 10 feet away from him. He closed his arms to make him go farther from his target before spreading them out, making him go flying toward the target and went right into the hole into a pod similar to unit 1's, except it didn't have a seat, instead it had a small platform that he is standing on right now.

"Alright let's get hooked up" he looks at the opening to see the city getting bigger now until the hatch closes and he hears a british, hyper active female voice in his head "link set, filling plug with lcl" draco just stands there with his arms at his sides with his eyes closed as the liquid filled the plug until it was full.

He opened his eyes and sees small holographic screens showing the starting up process is completed "all systems nominal, synch ratio at 100%" "alright, time to get started" draco crosses his arms, the eva his in mimicking his movements perfectly and let himself fall until he was about a hundred feet in the air, where he activated the at field to almost stop him immediately before dropping on the angel.

Few seconds prior everybody in the bridge was starting to get worried when the angel got close to unit 1 when it was on the ground, but they got a surprise when something massive landed on the angel, causing a cloud to appear blocking things within from view.

"new readings detected!" one of the tectitions yelled, ritsuko looks at maya "where's it coming from? Is it another angel?" maya looks at her screen while typing quickly "no it's not an angel…it's...it's a new eva unit!" she finishes loudly, the other two bridge bunnies, misato, ritsuko, rei, gendo and fuyutsuki were surprised at this news.

"what do you mean a new eva?! As far as i know they weren't working on other evas beside the ones that are already built or is close to finished. So whos is it, i know it isn't germany's or the US, other wise they would have told us." misato said with confusion.

"that would be me" a familiar voice cut through the air, everybody looked at a holographic image of draco, but something was around him, a faint outline of something that mimics his body perfectly.

"what do you mean?" ritsuko asked, perplexed. "well, what you're about to see is an eva from yours truly" he does a mock bow.

"now onto the show." draco finishes with a small grin, a grin that when rei saw made her warm inside, but she continued watching.

The cloud started to disperse, when it did it showed a eva that looked similar to unit 1, except it was bigger with only unit 1s head coming to its lower chest, more flexible and complex looking armor, what looked like four eyes close together to make one.

All in all, it looked like an offshoot of unit 1.(unit 13)

"ahem" everybody on the bridge looked at draco to see him still grinning, he got in a sprinter position with his eva mimicking him perfectly and exactly, facing the angel as it got up.

"the road behind it leads straight out of the city, this is going to be helpful" draco looked at the hologram of the bridge and notices shina got unit 1 in the same position behind him, he looked at the map that showed life signs, he found one behind the angel a few meters, he looked closer to see it was a little girl "fuck, i'm going to have to play this right if i'm going to get her out of there. Think think think. GOT IT!" "shina" she looks at him through the comm "when i toss the angel, im going to need you to take over for a while, got a little problem" he showed her and only her his map, only for her eyes to widened a little before nodding.

"alright then" he tenses his muscles, which everyone can see his eva do the same, which amazes ritsuko that draco was synched this well with the eva, before saying in a deep voice with a throaty growl in it, which unintentionally made rei, shina, and misato hot and wet from hearing it.

"SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" he takes off like a rocket, with unit 1 a few feet behind, and shoulder rams the angel and starts carrying it while it slammed its arms in his back, only for him to speed up.

Draco was watching the map, seeing the girl coming up fast, he then lurched upward and forward, tossing the angel higher than him, and allowing unit 1 to use his back as a springboard to launch itself at the angel, tackling it out of the sky and into the outskirts of the city with a few buildings damaged and pieces falling toward the little girl.

Draco made his eva crouch into a roll when he landed and thrust his hand out and over the girl, protecting her from falling debris.

Draco set his eva on auto pilot and got out of the plug, much against the bridge occupants objections, and let his eva set him down close to the girl with its free hand and he walked over to her to see she's crouching with her arms over her head.

He kneels next to her and speaks in a gentle voice that calmed her down almost immediately "are you alright little one?" she looks up at him, speaks quietly "i want to find my brother" draco asks In the same voice, which everyone on the bridge in nerv heard, "who is your brother and do you know what shelter he's in?"

The girls nods "my brothers name is Toji Suzuhara, and he's in the shelter that way" she points to where the angel is fighting unit 1, when draco looked closely he swore he saw something glowing from the angels mask, it looked like if was in their direction.

His eyes widened, he grabbed the girl and turned so his back faced the blast and looked up at unit 13 "unit 13!" he yelled as 13 held its hand over them with an at field covering them.

Just in time to have a large blast go over them.

When it was over draco looked at the blast origin to see unit 1 walking toward them, he looked at 13 to see it looking at him and he looked at the girl, who is shaking and crying.

"hey, hey it's alright, don't cry" he said in his gentle voice before he got an idea "hey you want to hear a song while we bring you to your brother?" the girl looked at him before nodding shakingly.

"my friend here" he gestures to 13 "will sing while we bring you to the shelter, that alright?" she starts shaking a little more when she looked at 13 "don't worry i'll sing the song too with her" that calms her down.

Draco says what he's doing to shina, who nods and decides to tag along, draco and the girl in 13 hand with unit 1 beside 13 as they began walking and 13 and draco singing.

The scene made all the girls in the bridge warm and happy.

13s mouthpiece shattered open, draco looked at the girl "you ready?" she nod at him, he looked at 13 and nodded, 13 did the same before singing in a soft, melodic female voice that surprised everyone in the bridge and started to sing along with draco.

(Play 'youll be in my heart' by phil collins)

Come stop your crying

It will be alright

Just take my hand

Hold it tight

I will protect you

From all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry

For one so small,

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here

In my heart

Always

Why can't they understand the way we feel

They just don't trust what they can't explain

I know we're different, but deep inside us

We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart

Yes you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

Don't listen to them

'Cause what do they know

We need each other, to have, to hold

They'll see in time, I know

When destiny calls you, you must be strong

I may not be with you

But you got to hold on

They'll see in time, I know

We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Believe me, you'll be in my heart

I'll be there from this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

You'll be here in my heart

No matter what they say

I'll be with you

You'll be in my heart

I'll be there

Always...

Always...

I'll be with you

I'll be there for you always

Always and always

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

I'll be there

Always

(End song)

When they finished they arrived to see the shelter about to open, 13 lowered her hand so draco can help the girl to the ground.

He then got back on 13s hand and was raised to the pod, before entering it he looked down at the girl to see her staring at him with a happy smile, which he returned and entered the pod and got controle.

He and shina moved their evas far out of eyesight but could still see what's going on, which they were happy to see, the girl's brother hugged her while checking her over for any injuries with his friend.

She was talking and gesturing about things and pointing in their direction "yep, definitely talking about us" draco thought to himself amusedly.

He looked at unit 1 to see it hooked up to its elevator and went down, he looked back at the scene from behind some tall buildings, to see the girl finish talking and point in his direction, he decided to do something funny.

He got out of the pod and was on the roof of the building blocking 13 from view, he could see that a crowd also listened to the girl tell what she saw and looked in his direction to see him on the roof.

He waved to them, making some of them wave back, including the girl who waved energetically.

He then turned to the edge and jumped with a side flip, making them gasp in horror, but that changed when a giant purple hand came from behind the building and caught him.

With the crowd.

Some people started murmuring when they saw draco. Toji kneeled next to his sister "that him?" while pointing at him.

His sister nods happily "yep that's him, he and ms 13 brought me here" toji looks at her confusion with his friend, kensuke, "'ms.13?' who's that?" before his sister could answer she waved at draco, who then turned and jumped off the building, shocking them.

Before they could do anything a giant purple hand came around the building and caught him and brought him out of sight.

"what happened?" toji could only say before a massive purple giant in armor came out from behind the building.

He heard kensuke start talking very excitably "holy crap! That's an eva!" toji looked at him "eva? The hecks an eva?" kensuke looks at him before pointing at 13 "that's an eva!" he says loudly making everyone look at him before returning their attention to 13, who is now in full view.

"That's ms. 13!" toji looked at his sister with wide eyes before looking at 13. "THAT'S ms.13?" his sister only nods happily. Toji looked back to see 13 face away from them and started walking before speeding up until she was out of thier, and secretly nerv, view.

"I'm going to have to thank him for saving her" toji thought "i just hope i can meet him in person." kensuke looks at him "meet who?" "the guy who saved my little sis" "oh" they started walking back to their homes to get ready for the next day that starts in about an hour.

With draco

Draco is walking through the woods until he comes back in the city, luckily he was to far for the crowd to see what he looked like when he did his trick, so he doesn't need to worry about people asking him questions "just gotta wait until someone ask if i'm a pilot or not for that storm to start" as he was walking he put on his special sunglasses, they had one way lens that were bulletproof and had all systems just like his helmet.

When he put them on he checked to see if fuego was still at nerv or not, turns out it was coming to him, but not alone. "Alright, the more the merrier" he chuckled to himself as he was walking down the sidewalk.

A few minutes later he saw fuego come around the corner with a familiar blue car come screeching around it and kept up with fuego, who is in motorcycle mode.

It stopped in front of him with a car stopping a few feet away from it, misato got out of it with shina and rei, who looked a little green "probably from misato's driving." he chuckles mentally before bracing himself for the storm.

Misato walks right up to him, grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking him back and forth while talking heatedly at him "don't ever do that again! You could have been killed or worse you crazy moron!" she said allot more things that could make a sailor blush.

When she finished draco just raised an eyebrow at her "you done?" making shina giggle quietly along with rei, who is now clinging to draco's arm, the three just stared at her in surprise, draco looked at the spot she was in a second ago before looking back at her and back a few times.

"How did you get there?" rei looked at him with her red eye "i walked" she answered, making them sweat drop, draco shook his head lightly "alright" he looked at misato "do we know where we're going to live at? Cause i already have a place in mind" misato looks at him, perplexed "alright, let's see this place" draco looks at rei "you can ride with misato or me, you're choice, just to warn you i'm going to go fast and do some dangerous moves while riding" she looks between him and misato before moving to stand next to fuego.

"Well that answer that" draco walked over and sat on the seat, he felt rei get on behind him, he reached into the storage on fuego and looked at rei over his shoulder "you want to wear glass or helmet?" rei looks at him before answering with a small smile "glasses" draco hands her a pair of sunglasses that are black with ruby red lens.

She puts them on and wraps her free arm around draco's waist, blushing at feeling his toned body. He looks at her and the others to see them ready "Ready?" he see's them nod "Alright, let's go." Draco starts fuego up and starts driving down the road, picking up speed.

Misato and shina see rei tighten her grip around draco's waist, making them growl inwardly "He's mine!" they both thought at the same time.

On fuego rei has a small smile while she looked around at everything speeding by them before looking at the back of draco's head "I hope he wins his igpx race".

10 minutes later

"Here we are!" draco spreads his arms out while facing the group with his back to a massive building that could be considered a factory and storage warehouse combined.

The group look at the building in shock, though misato looked shocked at something else, they were snapped out of it when draco spoke.

"This is mine and shina's new home. It is able to hold all of my inventions, help build them, and help store them. It also has the best defense systems i have created myself, it also has many other things that make this place more safe and comfortable for its residents. And why do you have that face misato?" draco said pridefully and finished confused when he saw the look misato has.

"Why do i have this look." she asks him, he nods "BECAUSE YOU'RE BUILDING IS RIGHT NEXT TO MY APARTMENT!" she yells at him while pointing to the apartment building to the left of draco and shina's home.

Draco stares with a surprised look "well, would you look at that." he shakes his head before looking back at the group "well, me and shina need to get our rooms set up" he walks up to the door, a light goes over him when he steps in front of it, not slowing down, and the door opened to let him through.

Shina does the same thing and walked through the door. After a few seconds the door opened again, letting misato and rei see draco standing there with a grin "come on, let's have a grand tour" he leads them throughout the entire building.

"And here is the garage" draco shows the two the massive garage that looks big enough to hold a couple of eva's. "This place is huge" misato says with a look of awe. "What's this?" draco looks over to the side to see rei looking at what looked like a maintenance cage for something.

Draco walks up to her side, catching misato's attention as she walked over when she heard rei, draco replied to rei with a smile "this is a maintenance cage, it's to work on any of my inventions that been damaged or need anything changed or replaced while i'm too busy with something else." he then gains a confused look and starts looking around "now that i think about it, where are the robots that maintain everything? And where's Shina?" before they could say or do anything else, there was a loud sound of something powering up.

They look to their right to see shina walking toward them and many door size openings appear along the walls and robots walking out of them and start working on anything that needs it while shina walks up to the group.

"There you are, well that answers both of my questions" draco says with a grin. Shina just shakes her head "yep, figured you'd want them up and around as soon as possible" draco nods "alright and it's nighttime by the way" draco looks at a window to see it is night time "huh, guess time flies while you're busy. Anyway me and shina are going to our rooms, you two might as well head home. Gnight" he starts walking away until he felt someone grab is arm.

He looks behind him to see rei, who has a blush "can i live here with you? My apartment building is not suitable for any residents" shina and misato are secretly glaring at her while draco has a thoughtful look before answering "alright, you can stay here" rei gets a small happy smile before hugging him with her one good arm "thank you" she says to him. He just pats her back gently "you're welcome. Now let's go to sle-" "WAIT A MINUTE" Draco, rei and shina look at misato, who suddenly screamed "i'm not letting you" she points at draco "live here by yourselves when you are the only boy with two girls here. So i'm going to be living here as well, along with pen-pen" the tone in her voice suggest that it's not an option.

Draco gets a surprised look before it turns into a cheerful smile "well i say welcome to your new home misato, rei" the two mentioned stared at him before rei lets a smile appear and misato gets an excited grin.

Draco looks at the two people who's going to live with him and shina with a smile before it changed to a confused look when he caught something misato said.

"wait" all three girls look at him as he held his hands up "who's Pen-pen?" he asked misato, who gained a devious grin, answered "you'll have to find out when you meet him"

"yep" draco shook his head a little "this is going to be a very interesting adventure" all four of them head out of the garage and went to their respective bedrooms to sleep.

End of chapter 1

WHEW! That was a long chapter but the other chapters are going to be close to this one, also i am going to have multiple thing from other series and shows in this story. I'm going to have to finish my other stories that i have going before starting any other ones so please bare with me. Also please leave a review and let me know if you want a crossover, a challenge, or a completely random story just let me know and i will get on it as soon as i can. Please leave a like and a review. EvaUnit15 owns nothing but his OC.


End file.
